


Healing, a little bit at the time

by Crazy_not_insane (Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor)



Series: Impacting you with stories (AUs) [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, kidnapping - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_potatoes_and_Co_Angstalor/pseuds/Crazy_not_insane
Summary: Impact, after being captive by bounty hunters who wanted to sell him to the separatist, is currently on the medbay dealing with the aftermath.Thankfully, Coric and Tup are there.
Relationships: CT-5385 | Tup & CC-3267 | Impact, CT-5385 | Tup & Original Character(s), Coric (Star Wars) & CC-3267 | Impact
Series: Impacting you with stories (AUs) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856437
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Healing, a little bit at the time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I made after an arc on mine rp tumblr account, which was basically Impact got taken by a bounty hunter after a night out on 79 and stayed with him and their patner and suffered a lot of bad stuff.
> 
> Here's the link to my blog if you want to check it out!  
> https://commanderimpact501st.tumblr.com/

Impact woke up slowly, checking his surroundings before remembering that he wasn’t with his kidnappers anymore.

Looking down after not being able to move a lot, Impact saw that he was being hugged by two of his _vod’ikae_ , Coric and Tup to be exact.

Shifting a little, Impact started to poke Coric, hoping to wake him up. 

After a while, Coric stirred wake, blinking away sleepiness, Coric looked at Impact.

“What’s -yawn- what's wrong?” Coric asked, rubbing his left eye.

Impact merely gestured the bandages around his neck, indicating that they needed to change them.

Nodding, Coric rose and left the bed, walking towards the medical supplies.

Looking away, Impact stared at Tup before poking him.

Just as Coric was nearing, Tup woke up and propped himself up with his arm, still half-asleep.

Tup mumbled, shifting so that Coric had more space.

“How are you feeling _vode_?” Asked Tup, now on sitting on the bed as Coric put a new bandage around his neck before putting a new one on his hand.

Impact just gave a thumbs up while Coric said: “Sleep does wonders vod.”

Soon enough, Coric had finished and had to leave to deal with reports and other hurt brothers, which left Impact and Tup alone.

“Do you want me to braid your hair?” Asked Tup, tilting his head cutely.

“‘ _Lek_.” Impact said, softly and rough as he is still healing from the electric shock he took to the throat because of the collar. 

Shifting until Tup was behind him, Impact felt Tup start to work on his hair, humming softly. Impact closed his eyes and leaned back a bit, content. 

And Healing.

**Author's Note:**

> Please R&R! I looooooove coments! ;)
> 
> Vod’ikae - dear siblings  
> Vode - Siblings  
> ‘Lek - yeah


End file.
